Someone Special
by TeenWolfFanFicElena
Summary: Nina Mccall is the new girl in Beacon Hills. She's the girl that catches everyone's attention. She's smart, beautiful, athletic, and has sass. What happens when she gets involved into the supernatural world? Derek Hale/OC
1. Chapter 1

I looked upout from my car window and sighed as I stared up at the house I would be living in up until I graduate. The door opened revealing my cousin Scott Mccall. He smiled and ran outside towards my car. I quickly got out which I was attacked with a tight hug, "I'm sorry" I heard Scott whisper in my ear.

"It's okay, i'm fine" with that I pulled away from the hug and smiled at him, "Gosh, it's been so long since we've seen each other" He laughed while taking my bags inside while I walked beside him.

"We seen each other like three months ago" Scott spoke while laughing. I shrugged. I stepped inside the house and looked around, same as always. My lips twitched at the corner when I saw my aunt Melissa standing in the living room with tears in her eyes.

I quickly ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, feeling tears run down my face. "T- thank you" I whispered while holding onto her, "Anything for my favorite niece" she said while rubbing my back.

I giggled, pulling away and wiping my cheeks, "I'm your _only_ niece" She pulled my into another tight hug before pulling away again.

"I have to leave for work before i'm late, your room is next to scott's" she said while rubbing my arms. "Thank you again" I smiled at her before walking up the stairs.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I held tightly onto a picture frame staring at the family picture. My thumb ran over my parents and brother as I remembered everything from _that_ night.

_I breathed in deeply, taking off as I heard the loud beep. My legs went faster when I heard my parents and brother scream my name cheering from the stands. My mind seemed to push out all the other screams, focusing only on my family. I smiled as my stomach hit the long thick paper. The whole town stood up for me, as I won another marathon this year. I quickly ducked down quickly covering my head as I heard bullets going off from the stands. Everyone panicked running down the stands, moving everywhere. I stood up and looked around for my family, "Mom, Dad, Jeremy!" I screamed while looking around my vision becoming blurry. My body fell down onto the track, feeling pain on my right leg. _

I quickly put the picture back onto the dresser as I heard a noise from outside; My arms reached for a medal bat that was by my bedroom door. I walked out quickly bumping into scott.

"You heard that too?" Scott asked grabbing the bat from my hands.

I nodded. I grabbed his other hand and followed him downstairs. Scott and I saw a dark figure climbing the vine-wrapped trellis."Maybe we should just go back inside" my voice came out as a whisper. Scott continued walking rising the bat slowly. Before Scott and I know what's happening, the figure hung upside down quickly. Scott screamed while the figure screamed which made me scream.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!" Scott screamed, lowering the bat down.

"You weren't answering your phone" I rolled my eyes as I heard _his_ voice.

"maybe that's because we have school tomorrow" I practically yelled.

Stiles head snapped turned towards me, a smile crept onto his face. "hello, Elena" he sung before landing onto the ground.

I shook my head, crossing my arms against my chest.

Stiles stood up and wiped his shirt, "I know it's late, but you gotta' hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police."

Scott looked at me before looking back at Stiles. "For what?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said smoothly.

"A dead body?" I hung my head down at my idiot cousin

"No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body."

"You mean like murdered?" My eyes widened looking at Stiles.

"Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

I stood there confused before speaking, "Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?"

Stiles suddenly did a little jump, a smirk playing on his lips, "That's the best part. They only found-half. We're going"

Stiles beat-up jeep skids to a halt just beyond the heavily wooded entrance to the Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles gets out with a flashlight in his hand. Scott follows, hurrying to keep up with him as Stiles charged into hiking paths. I sighed getting out quickly, following quickly behind them ignoring the slight pain in my right leg.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott said with a light chuckle.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's out last night of summer freedom" Stiles said pointing at scott, turning back facing ahead of him.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow" Scott smiled.

"Yeah, I want to actually look good in the morning, and not look like a zombie from lack of sleep" I said walking ahead of Scott.

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort" Stiles turned towards me while laughing. "You're kidding right? I don't think anything can make you ugly my princess" his voice sounding flirty.

I rolled my eyes at him, pushing him forward as Scott laughed.

"No, because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm going to make first line" Scott said.

"That's the spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles patted scott on the shoulder with a small smile.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" I said tilting my head to the side, confused.

"Huh. I didn't even think about that" Stiles kept walking ahead of us.

"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" Scott said pulling out his inhaler.

"Also something I didn't think about"

I rolled my eyes, "Comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail" I shook my head.

Racing up the paths, scott's breath began to shorten while my leg started cramping badly. I leaned down and rubbed my leg lightly. Looking up I saw stiles running up the hill.

"Stiles, wait up!" Scott yelled.

Scott grabbed my arm pulling me up, and began running after Stiles. I looked ahead hearing barking before being slammed up against a tree, a hand covering my mouth. I looked at Scott as if he was insane. He raised a finger up to his lips and pointed out from the tree. I slowly peeked to see Deputy Stilinski walking up to Stiles. Wow, caught by his dad.

"Do you listen in on all of my phone calls?" Deputy Stilinski said looking at his son.

"No… Not the boring ones"

"And where's your usual partners in crime? I heard Elena is back from Melissa"

"Who? Scott? Scott's Home with Elena. He said he wanted to help her settle in her new room" Stiles liked his lips nervously.

Sheriff Stilinski pointed the flashlight right as us obviously not believing Stiles.

"Scott? Elena? You out there? He yelled.

Sheriff Stilinski turned back towards Stiles and started pushing him down the hill. "All right, Young man, I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something called Invasion of Privacy" I heard sheriff Stilinski's voice.

"All right, Let's go" Scott said pulling me away from the tree.

"So, first line. huh?" I said smiling at Scott.

"Yeah, I've been practicing all summer" Scott smiled back at me. "Hey, what time is it?"

I took out my phone to look at the time, I heard a noise and snapped my head up. "What was that?"

Scott stayed quiet as he took out his inhaler, shaking it while staring off from where the noise came from.

Before I could even speak, my eyes widened as deers came speeding out of nowhere. Scott pushed me down, using his body as a shield.

Scott got up slowly, pulling me up with me. I held onto his arm tightly as I looked around quickly.

"Crap, I dropped my inhaler" Scott took out his phone, using the light from his phone.

"I dropped my phone too, maybe it's by your inhaler" I said following him.

Scott walked around, pushing the leaves with his foot. I stopped walking as I felt my foot hit something hard, as I looked down, a scream came from my throat along with scott. Scott stumbled back into me, knocking us down the hill. Roll after roll I felt my head hit against rocks until I stopped rolling; I groaned rolling over on my back. My head was pounding and my right leg was burning; I sat up quickly as I heard a scream; _Scott._

_"_Scott!" I yelled.

"Elena! Run!" Before I could even move another muscle, something heavy was onto of me, pushing me down on my back. My eyes opened wide as I saw red eyes staring at me. I screamed out in pain as my side felt like it was burning. I started punching and kicking until I felt-nothing. My head snapped up to see the thing gone; I got up quickly and began running, holding my side. I moaned in pain as I reached the rode; falling down on my knees. Instincts kicked in when arms wrapped around me pulling me up.

"It's okay, Elena. It's just me" It was scott's voice.

"I-I think I was bit by something" I said shaking.

"Me too" Scott whispered. "C'mon let's start walking home" He picked me up, carrying me as he began walking.

Elena's Outfit in the woods - /what_hell_stiles/set?id=110657807

~~~Sorry if this sucked but it's the first chapter, basically a fill in. Next chapter will be better. Don't worry I will do the events that happen in the TV show but I might change what they say and stuff so it won't be exactly like the TV show~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This isn't a vampire diaries crossover, i'm sorry if you got that idea. I am a vampire diaries fan that's why i'm using Elena Gilbert and Jeremy, but like I said it's my story & The Elena in my story never met stefan or damon. I'm going to be changing her name to Nina Mccall so no one get's the idea that there's vampires or anything :) Nina's Dad was Melissa Mccall's brother. **

Nina's alarm blasted in her ear causing her to fall off her bed with a groan; She sat up quickly and looked around. Her eyes sat on a laughing Scott who was standing over by the door with his backpack.

"Uh-Morning" Scott spoke through laughs.

She glared at him, getting off the floor. "You're already, ready?" a confused look over her face.

"Yeah, I ride my bike to school so it takes me more time to get there, and you have a nice car" Scott smiled at her, walking away from her room.

Nina's legs dashed inside the bathroom, stripping off her pajamas and hopping inside the shower. As she was washing her body her hands roamed over the now covered bite mark. She looked down and pulled the sides of the gauze slowly, her eyes widened in shock when she pulled the gauze off completely; There was no bite mark.

Nina threw the gauze out the shower, quickly washing her hair. She grabbed a towel, stepping out the shower wrapping a towel around her curved body. She walked over to her bed where her clothes were laid, that she laid out last night. She dried off and slid on her pink laced bra & underwear. She quickly slid on her black lace bustier with a circular purple skirt that stopped mid-thigh. She walked over to her dresser and sat down at the small beauty table, she brushed the knots out her hair, drying it with a towel before brushing it again.

Nina's eyes gazed over at a necklace that laid down by her family picture. Her hands reached over and slid it over her head, safely around her neck. She sprayed on her favorite scent rose perfume smiling at herself through the beauty mirror. Looking unsatisfied, she began doing her makeup; keeping it natural. Looking at the time, she cursed under her breath. She ran over to her closet and grabbed her black booties. She put on short ankle socks before sliding on her booties. She closed the closet door, and grabbed her white lace backpack. Snatching the keys off the dresser before rushing out the bedroom door.

As she was pulling up to the school, the nerves began hitting her pretty hard. She found a parking spot next to this black porsche. She stepped out her white range rover; locking it behind her as she clenched onto her small backpack. She walked over by Beacon Hills High School sign and took a seat next to a pale pretty brunette. She looked down and started playing with the rem of her skirt nervously.

"Is it your first day?" A soft voice spoke.

Nina's head snapped up towards the brunette. "Yeah, what about you?" She gave her a warm smile.

"Just moved here a couple days ago, I'm always moving around and I don't make a lot of fr-" She was cut off short.

"Ladies, follow me" A deep but calm voice spoke.

Nina and The girl shared a glance at each other before getting up and following him into the school. Stood in front of the classroom door, the principle she supposed tried to reinsure them everyone would welcome them kindly. Nina rolled her eyes as he pushed open the door, letting them walk behind him.

"Class, this is our new students Allison Argent and Nina Mccall. Please do your best to make them feel welcome."

Nina felt everyone's eyes on herself and Allison as they walked to find seats. Nina smiled as stiles waved her over to a seat in front of him. She slid her backpack off her shoulder placing it to the side as she sat down in front of him.

Nina took out her notebook then glanced up to see Scott turn towards Allison Holding out a pen. With a relieved but curious smile, she took it from him. "Thanks" Allison whispered before looking down at her now laid out notebook.

Her eyes stared at Scott with a curious look in them. How did he know she needed a pen?; She shook it off and started copying the paragraphs from the board onto her notebook.

Hands gripping onto the small piece of paper showing her locker number and combination. Nina stopped walking as she found her locker which Allison stood next by; She smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, how's your first day so far?" Nina asked her. Opening up her locker and shoving in her books.

"It's good so far, at least I met you or I would be literally freaking out right now" Allison laughed.

"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?" A voice spoke from behind them.

Nina turned and faced a girl with strawberry blonde hair.

"My Mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco" Allison said pulling a piece of hair behind her ear.

The strawberry blonde haired girl turn towards Nina, eyeing her down like she was some diamond ring.

"Your outfit is perfect, especially that necklace, where did you get it?" She asked Nina.

"My dad owned a Jewelry company and my mom was a fashion designer" A small smile playing on her lips.

"And you two are my new best friends" Nina raised an eyebrow at Allison before turning back to the strawberry blonde haired girl.

"I'm Lydia, obviously you guys are Allison and Nina, the whole school is talking about you guys-it's usually me" Lydia spoke while playing with her hair.

As they began talking to Lydia about themselves, a cute looking guy came up from behind Lydia, kissing her cheek with his arm wrapped around her.

"This is my boyfriend, Jackson" Lydia smiled.

That's when Nina decided to not listen to her anymore. She turned her head the other way noticing Scott and Stiles staring over at them; She followed Scott's gaze to see him staring at Allison, she smirked to herself; _Someone's got a crush_.

"Can somebody tell me how the New Girls are here all of five minutes and already with Lydia's Click?" Nina tilted her head to the side as she stared across the hall.

"Because their hot. Beautiful people herd together." Stiles said slamming his locker.

"Hey, are you coming?" Allison said shaking Nina's arm.

Nina looked at her, nodding with a confused look before following her.

A whistle blows as Nina made her way up the bleachers with Lydia and Allison following closely behind. The Lacrosse Team's Assistant Coach gathers the team on the field, Stiles and Scott lagging behind. Nina smiled, patting her skirt down from behind as she sat down. Suddenly her ears were picking up on a conversation Stiles and Scott were having.

"Just think about this. If you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You really gonna' do that to your best friend?" Stiles said pushing scott a bit.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first string." Scott spoke with a little confidence in his voice.

"McCall! You're in the goal." Scott trots over to the coach, a man with little comprehension of the difficulties of teenage life.

"But I've never played goal." Poor scott, Nina thought.

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost.

It's a first day back thing. Get them energized, jazzed up." Nina rolled her eyes at the coach, how rude.

"What about me?"

"Try not to take any in the face." Coach said walking over to the sidelines

Stepping into the net, Scott glanced over to the bleachers where

they were sitting, eyes focusing on them.

**"**Who is that?" Allison whispered while looking over at Scott.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is-Nina?" Lydia looked at her. Nina shrugged and nodded towards scott.

"That's Scott, he's my cousin. A very nice guy, why? you like him?" She spoke with a teasing voice.

"Oh, He's in my English class. That's all" Nina gave Allison a look before giggling quietly. Her gaze falling back at Scott.

Scott and Nina hear the amplified sound of a whistle. Scott starts to be unfocused and takes a ball to his head; Nina covered her ears as the whistle echoed loudly through her ears.

Cheeks burning under his mask, Scott steals himself for the next player. When the whistle blows again, he's ready. The Assistant Coach passes the ball to the player who catches it and fires it right at the goal.

Scott moved startlingly fast, almost an instantaneous

reaction. Then he noticed the player staring at him with a

mixture of disappointment and surprise. Scott has the ball. He caught it.

Nina Jumped up from her seat, clapping loudly for scott.

When the next player takes the shot, Scott catches the ball again. And then again, And again, Nothing can get past him.

Allison and Lydia stood up clapping slowly along with Nina, smiling at the shocked scott.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said eyeing scott with a smile.

Lydia nodded, "Very good."

Intrigued, Lydia keeps her gaze locked on Scott who now stands with a far more confident posture. Until Jackson pushes to the head of the line. Glaring at Scott, he practically strangles the lacrosse stick with his gloves. Nina leaned forward more as she surprisingly saw scott through his helmet looking nervous. "c'mon scott" she whispered.

Scott gulped while staring at Jackson through his helmet, "Oh God…'

The Assistant Coach tosses the ball up. Jackson launches forward, catching the ball and spinning around to fire it at the goal. But Scott moves with supernatural precision. The ball lands right in the pocket of the goalie stick.

Stiles and Nina let out a loud holler, jumping up from the bench and bleachers. Nina noticed Jackson throw Lydia a look; Nina smirked as Lydia returned his glare with a sly smile.

In the woods, Scott and Nina retrace their steps from last night with Stiles following behind them.

"I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball, and that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, And I can smell things."

Nina's head snapped up at the words that left Scott's mouth, "You aren't the only one, I heard you and stiles talking from across the field" She said sharing a look with Scott.

Stiles gave them both looks,"Smell things? Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Scott eyed Stiles pocket.

"I don't have any…" Stiles pulled out a lint-covered piece of wrapped gum.

"And I can smell the melted cookies coming from your backpack" Nina spoke looking at Scott.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I had those in there" Scott smiled a little.

Nina scrunched her nose, slightly disgusted.

"All this started with the bite you guys got from the woods?" Stiles kept walking.

"What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have taken us to the ER." Scott sighed.

"I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" Nina and Scott said with a worried tone.

"All the symptoms add up. I think it's called...Lycanthropy" Nina stared at Stiles with a serious look, shaking her head.

"What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad" Scott looked between Stiles and Nina.

Nina laughed quietly at her Idiot cousin. How is he believing this?

"It is. But only once a month."

"Once a month?"

"On the night of a full moon." Stiles let out a howl

Scott looked at Stiles, "You're an ass" pushing him playfully. Scott looked at a laughing Nina. "You shouldn't be laughing, something can really be wrong with us"

"I know! You both are werewolves!" Stiles said throwing his hands up.

Nina rolled her eyes, glaring at stiles with a deadly look, "Shut up"

"Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But if you guys see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon."

"You will try to kill us?" Nina smirked at Stiles as he started stuttering.

Scott and Nina began glancing around the woods noticing this was the spot they found the body.

"I swear this was it. The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler and Nina dropped her phone"

"Maybe the killer moved the body" Stiles began looking around helping them.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks." Scott let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll make sure he or she have night mares if I don't find my phone" Nina said moving the leaves around. She groaned as she felt Stiles tapping her shoulder repeatedly.

"What?" she said without facing Stiles.

Stiles didn't answer as he kept his eyes on the figure that was standing a few yards away. He slapped Nina and Scott's neck hard trying to get their attention.

"What the hell?!" Scott and Nina yelled rubbing their necks, standing up and looking at Stiles. Stiles threw his hands up, nodding his head over at the Figure.

Nina looked over to see a guy probably in his early 20's. Her heart jumped as she slowly looked him over. He was Handsome; she thought to herself.

"What are you doing here? huh. This is private property" The handsome guy spoke with a cold glare.

"Sorry, we didn't know." Stiles spoke up.

The handsome guy stared at Nina and Scott, barely noticing Stiles.

"We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you."

As they're turning to go, Handsome Guy tossed an object to Scott and Nina. They both caught it with ease. Nina looked at her hands, _her phone_; as scott had his inhaler.

Nina looked back up, staring at the handsome guy who seemed to be staring right back at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his eyes gazing over her body; She looked down at the leaves, nervously hiding her face with her long straight brunette hair.

Nina looked around the woods before her eyes gazed back over to where the handsome guy was standing; too see him gone.

"Come on. I have to get to work." Scott grabbed Nina's arm pulling her with him.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us." Stiles hitting scott's arm.

"Remember what?"

"His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago.

I remember the cops pulling him out of class to tell him."

Nina looked back at where Derek was standing; she felt bad for him but also understood what it felt like to lose your family.

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott whispered.

Nina's outfit ~ polyvore first_day/set?id=110661928

(I promise next chapter will be better than this one. Next chapter will have more Nina/Derek)


	3. Chapter 3

Nina grabbed her heels while stuffing a muffing inside her mouth. She slid on her heels and tossed her backpack over her shoulder, "Scott! let's go before we're late" She took the muffin out her mouth, tossing it into the waste basket. Grabbing her keys she exited out the house and rushed to her car. She got inside and started the car. Nina tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, sighing deeply. "C'mon on scott" she mumbled to herself. After a couple minutes she looked over towards where scott leaves his bike to see it gone.

"Seriously?" She groaned and pulled out the drive way, she faced forward, driving her way towards the school.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled causing Nina to scream loudly, swerving the car.

"Stiles! What the hell, I could've crashed the car" She breathed in deeply.

"Sorry but I wanted to talk to you" He made his way to the front seat, "Plus I want to look cool coming out of a cool car with a hot girl" Stiles sending her a smile.

"Of course" She turned on the radio hoping to avoid Stiles.

"Aw don't be like" He reached over turning off the radio. "listen, I've been doing research and I think you and scott are..ya know"

"Actually, I don't know" She rolled her eyes.

"Werewolf" Stiles yelled, his arms flinging around.

Nina shot stiles a glare, letting out a breathless laugh, "Very funny stiles" She pulled into the school, seeing jackson standing in front of her parking spot.

Jackson smirked as he saw a white range rover pulling up to the parking spot he was standing in front of; He gave Nina a nod before moving onto the sidewalk letting her park her car into the parking spot.

"Thanks for the parking spot" Nina spoke to jackson as she got out her car.

"No problem" Jackson said returning Nina a smile; He shot stiles an annoyed look before dragging Nina way as scott walked up to Stiles.

Nina laughed as she followed behind Jackson. "Is there a reason why your dragging me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you were coming to my party tonight"

"Oh, I didn't even know there was a party but yeah it sounds fun, Address?" Nina stopped walking, turning towards Jackson.

"Lydia gave me your number yesterday, I'll text you the address" Jackson kissed Nina's cheek. He walked inside the school with a smirk playing on his lips.

Nina raised an eyebrow confused at what just happened. She shook her head and made her way inside the school; quickly walking to class.

Nina reached the bleachers sitting next to Allison and Lydia, "Hey" she smiled.

"Hey" Allison smiled at Nina as Lydia sent Nina a glare.

Nina gave Lydia a confused glare; turning her attention to the field letting out a sigh.

The pace is fast and brutal. When the ball gets passed to Scott, Jackson comes right after him. Lacrosse sticks smacking down on his gloves, Scott tumbles forward and slams to the ground, kicking up dirt around him.

Jackson stands over Scott, glowering down at him as he picks the ball up with a gloved hand. Teeth clenched behind his mask, Scott pushes himself up off the ground.

Coach gives the whistle a a sharp blow, starting the next play.

Scott and Jackson find themselves staring across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the Assistant Coach to drop the ball.

At the whistle, Scott moves with shocking speed, grabbing the

ball right out from under Jackson.

Stiles stands, slowly moving to the sidelines to watch. Scott charges the length of the field. Defense lashes out with their sticks, but he parries expertly. Jackson catches up and makes a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then with Defense converging on him-Scott twists his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he literally flips over, leaping right over the heads of the Defensive Players. Feet landing on the turf, he whirls around, tossing the ball in an over the shoulder shot past the goalie-_right into the net_.

Nina, Allison, And lydia stood up cheering, Everyone roaring except Stiles.

"McCall, get over here?" Coach yelled at Scott.

Scott strolled over with everyone's eyes on him.

"What in the name of God was that? This is a lacrosse field. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No, Coach."

"Then what the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot."

"Well, you made the shot. And guess what? You just made starting

lineup." Coach patted Scott on the shoulder.

Cheers erupted around him. As team members slap him on the back

and knock his helmet with their gloves, a deliriously happy Scott doesn't even notice Jackson's furious stare. Or Stiles, watching with a very worried look.

Nina jumped down ten rows of bleachers, too excited for her cousin to even notice. But stiles did. She pushed past the crowd, running over to scott. "Congratulations" She pulled him into a hug, smiling big.

Nina pulled the leather Jacket over her dark blue wave top, styled with black skinny jeans, family necklace, worn with black bow booties. Stuffing her phone in her pocket, she walked out her room, bumping into scott.

"Hey, I need a huge favor from you" Scott whined to Nina.

"What is it?" She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to borrow your car for the party, I have a date to the party" He smiled hopefully.

Nina uncrossed her arms, suddenly feeling interested. "With?"

"Allison" Scott couldn't help but smiled bigger as her name left his mouth.

"Of course but you have to take me along since it's my car" she tossed him her car keys; walking downstairs.

"Sweet house" Allison got out the car staring at the house in amazement. Scott grabbed Allison's hand. Walking inside the house while locking the car.

Nina Fixed her jacket. Breathing in deeply, letting go with a shaking breath. Her light brown curls bounced as she made her way into the house gaining plenty of stared from people inside the house.

Nina found her way outside to the backyard. Her eyes gazed over the pool and crowd. Drunk teens, couples sucking each others face off practically dry humping. She looked around awkwardly, rubbing her neck. Her legs carried her to the drinks and snacks. She grabbed a cup, sighing as she looked at the keg; _time to live it up_. She thought to herself as she filled up the cup with beer. Turning around she made her way through the crowd. Sipping on her cup of beer. She found a seat near the pit fire, sitting down. Crossing her legs, watching the party as she took gulps from the cup. Tossing the empty cup to the floor.

Nina stood up smirking at the crowd that formed around her with dancing teens. She grabbed a random guy pulling her into him, swaying her hips to the blaring music. With her back facing the guy, he grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him. His hands found their way up inside her shirt. She pulled away quickly turning around to face the guy.

"Don't you ever do that again" She sent him a glare, yanking his hands out her top.

"You were the one who wanted to dance" He smirked at her, grabbing her again.

"Stop!" Nina tried pulling away.

With Nina's anger rising, she pushed the guy roughly back into the wall. The guy hit his head against the hard concrete wall, shocked.

Nina stared at the guy with her anger still rising. Her eyes ripped away from the guy as Scott ran past her. "Hey scott!" Allison ran past her, chasing scott.

Nina tilted her head to the side, feeling her head throb. She grabbed onto each side of her head while her teeth gritted. Her legs wobbled, eye sight blurry. She stumbled over to a side gate, holding onto the gate.

Her body tilted forward, starting to fall as the gate opened. Arms catches her; picking her up and carrying her. She growled lowly; Hearing the pounding inside her head. "Calm down" A deep voice spoke.

Nina sat up alerted hearing a door slam. She looked around to see she was in a car, and Allison walking up to her house. Nina's eyes gazed over to the driver side; there sat _Derek Hale_.

She licked her lips slowly, unbuckling her seatbelt. She felt weird inside, she couldn't control herself. Leaning over, her hand landed on Derek's leg. "Are you kidnaping me" She smirked.

Derek Stiffened pushing her hand away, "Sit down" he demanded.

"Now why would I do that" She leaned in, licking his neck slowly. Placing soft kisses up to his ear. "I know you want me" she whispered in his ear. Her hands reached higher towards his manhood; She looked down to watch her hands. Her smirk dropped, eyes popping out seeing her nails; _claws. _Her head began throbbing again, much worse than before. She reached for the door, pulling on the handle roughly. " .out!" She let out a howl, eyes turning yellow.

Derek quickly pulled the car over to the side of the quiet empty road. "Control it!" He again demanded. When Nina kept pulling on the handle angrily; He shifted and grabbed her arm, claws digging through her jacket; piercing her skin. Digging his claws deeper, drawing blood. Derek watched as Nina gasped out in pain, slowly shifted back to normal; as well as Derek.

Nina's heart raced rapidly before she felt her eyes closing, falling asleep.

Nina's party outfit - polyvore /party_time/set?id=110964742

I know this one is boring but at least it has Derek, right? More Derek in the next episode, maybe even Derek/Nina?


	4. Chapter 4

**Side Note: **I decided to put my own little spin into the story so it won't be like the other stories (: hope you don't mind

Rolling over Nina felt her head bang against a wooden floor. She rolled onto her back as she rubbed her forehead, "What?" she asked herself as she sat up slowly. She looked around her surroundings, a broken window, burnt wood, and no door. She got up slowly and walked out the room; She looked both ways before turning towards the stairs. She gasped when she turned to face a chest. She felt her heart race as she looked up; _Derek_.

"Uhm, Hi?" She spoke with a confused voice.

"The full moon was last night, you couldn't control yourself" Derek spoke forward.

"Excuse me?" she laughed slightly.

"You and Scott are werewolves" Derek stepped closer to Nina.

Nina stepped back glaring at Derek. "Stay away from me" she pushed past him, stepping down the stairs. Before she could take one step she felt hands shoving her; Her body on instinct back flipped over the stairs, landing perfectly; Her claws digging into the wood. She turned around facing the stairs; glowing yellow eyes staring back into piercing blue eyes.

Nina felt her heart beating race as she watched Derek jump down the stairs, right in front of her. She quickly clawed at his chest. Derek reached for her arm, she quickly grabbed it twisting it while jumping up and kicking him across the room. She blinked once, finding herself pinned against the wall.

"Look at your hands" Derek growled at her.

Nina lifted her hands to claw at his face but quickly pushed him away from fear, noticing her claws. She ran out the Hale house, no where to go but she didn't care, she just knew she had to get away.

Nina rubbed her arms nervously as she made her way to the lacrosse field. Since she got to school, Stiles and Scott were asking where she was all night and through the classes she's missed. She walked over to the sidelines and sat on the bench where all the other lacrosse players were seated. "Enjoy the party last night?" A voice spoke beside her. Nina jumped notching Jackson, she smiled slightly. "Yeah, thanks for inviting me" Jackson gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "No problem" he said before running out onto the field. Nina felt a pair of eyes burning into her back causing her to turn around; Stiles was staring at her shocked.

Nina shrugged at him, turning back around in her seat. She watched intensely as Jackson tackled Scott into the ground.

**"**You're sure you still want to be first line, McCall ?" Jackson gave Scott a smirk before getting back into position.

**"**My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead ! You think you can move faster than the body of my dead grandmother ?" The coach yelled at Scott.

**"**Yes, coach... " From here Nina could see Scott's eyes change color. Maybe Derek was right

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, coach!"

**"**Then do it again ! McCall is gonna do it again!" Coach yelled, walking back to the sidelines.

Scott starts again, running at fast pace. He hits Jackson. Nina stood up quickly, hearing a shatter. She ran over to the field and pushed through the crowd of people. She smiled seeing Lydia holding Jackson's shoulder. Nina moved away from the crowded people. She looked around confused, not seeing Scott or Stiles. "C'mon seriously" She mumbled.

"I'm driving you home again?" She turned around, sighing as she saw Derek.

"Stalking people isn't nice" She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"I would call it, not trying to get you both killed" He grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her off the fields and to his car. "What happened at the house can't happen again, You need to control your shift or you can get killed if a hunter see's you" He opened the passenger door, pushing her inside before slamming it shut.

"Where are you taking me?" She looked over at Derek.

Derek ignored her and drove away from the school, gripping the steering wheel.

"Hungry?" He asked hearing her stomach growl.

"Starving"

Nina stared at Derek in disbelief, stuffing a fry in her mouth, "So, Allison comes from a family of Werewolf hunters?"

"Yes, that's why you need to help Scott stay away from her"

"I can't do that, I'm sorry. I don't think Allison can ever do anything like that, she's my friend" Nina crossed her arms against the table; defending her friend.

"You don't know, _anything_" Derek said annoyed with the girl.

Nina rolled her eyes, "Then tell me everything" She leaned in closer.

"Everything?" He said inching closer.

"_Everything_"

_Nina moaned as she felt warm wet lips against her neck, nibbling on her sweet spot. Derek smirked against her neck, smelling the arousal heat off her body._

_Derek lifted Nina up against her bedroom wall; her legs wrapping around his body. Her hands roamed under his shirt, scratching his chest. Getting a growl from Derek in return._

_"Scott's home" Derek mumbled against her lips. _

_Nina unwrapped her legs from around him, jumping down. "You know it's not your fault about what happened, people are blinded by love all the time, just remember that" She walked into her bathroom, shutting the door behind her while biting her bottom lip._

Hearing her alarm blast, she quickly sat up with seat on her nose and forehead. She rubbed her neck, breathing heavily. "What?" she mumbled.

"Morning" Derek walked out her bathroom smirking over at her.

Nina jumped and lifted up the covers to see nothing but skin.

"Uhm, morning" She got up wrapping the blankets around her body tightly. She covered her face shuffling her feet across the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing- Uhm Just go to sleep" Her voice came out muffled. She groaned as she ran into the wall. She opened her bedroom door and ran to the guest bathroom; leaving an amused Derek.

Sorry it's short but at least I put some Nina/Derek. So what's up Jackson flirting with Nina?


	5. Chapter 5

Nina peeked inside her room noticing her window slightly opened, her guess; Derek left. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Nina quickly walked inside and closed her door, hitting her back against the door. All she remembered from the night was Derek leaving her room to talk to scott, everything else after that was a blur.

Nina looked over at her alarm seeing it was only 3 a.m "What the hell?" she mumbled to herself. She walked over to her bed, laying down while changing the time on her alarm clock. She rolled over on her side closing her eyes, slowly falling asleep from hearing her heartbeat.

Nina slammed her car door, nervously fixing her red scarf that was wrapped securely around her neck; no one should noticed the hickey's around her neck. Before she can walk away from her car, a black porsche pulls up beside her white range rover. Lydia got out the passenger seat obviously fixing her hair and dress as she exited the car. "Hey, love the scarf" Lydia's eyes scanned Nina, finally nodding in approval before walking up towards the school as her strawberry blonde hair bounced around her shoulders. Nina Stood there a small smile playing on her lips, Lydia is quite the girl.

Allison ran up behind Nina, brushing her arm against nina's white sweater. "Hey, I haven't seen you all period" Nina spoke with a confused tone.

"My car got a flat tire on my way to school, it was the weirdest thing" Allison smiled a little, "Anyway, are you going to Scott's game tomorrow?" She asked Nina as they walked down the steps inside the school.

"Actually, I'm not sure scott's playi-" Before Nina could finish her sentence, Scott bumped into them while reading something on his phone. Scott quickly put his phone inside his pocket, noticing the two girls.

"Hey" Scott spoke while smiling at Allison dreamily.

"Hey, Busy?" Allison chuckled a little.

"No, no, it's just, uh, my mom, she's nothing." Allison stared at Scott weirdly while Nina was holding back her laugh.

"I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you" Scott quickly recovered, letting out a shaky breath.

"I like the sound of that. Nina and I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow" Allison flashed Scott a smile.

"You are?" Scott asked nervously, glancing at Nina who was shaking her head, throwing glares at him.

"And we're all going out afterwards. You, Nina, me, Lydia, Jackson. It's gonna be great. Tell Stiles to come too. Uh, save us a seat at lunch. We gotta go." Allison grabbed Nina's hand, dragging her away to french class. Nina glanced at back hearing him curse under his breathe, "Great" She mumbled sarcastically.

Nina put her flash cards down after reading through the cards of french words, automatically remembering the new french words she learned. She tapped her pen against her desk, slowly closing her eyes.

_Nina turned off the water, stepping out the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body, trying to keep her balance as she opened her bathroom door letting the steam out. Her eyes wandered around her room looking for the long thick cloth; She tilted her head seeing the towel laying under her bed, she bent down reaching for the towel, once she had it, she stood up straight. She leaned her head down flipping her hair over her head, drying her hair with the towel. Her hands stopped moving around her head as she felt lips against her ear making the tiny hairs stand up against her neck. She looked down noticing the arm that wrapped around the towel was covered in a leather jacket, causing her to turn around facing no other than; Derek Hale. _

_"You came back?" She said staring up into the piercing green eyes. _

_Derek stood there quiet staring down at the beautiful girl that stood in front of him. His wolf growled at her, wanting to tear that towel covering her body into shreds, his wolf was crying out for her. He fought his wolf back little by little. Nina who was still tipsy from taking shots at the small diner as he told her everything about his past and the argents, he didn't know exactly why but he did; She lifted her arms up, taking off his jacket not breaking eye contact. Once she had it off her hands immediately found themselves under his shirt, nails scratching gently against his hard abs. He looked away, closing his eyes trying his hardest to fight the wolf that wanted out, his wolf got what it wanted as soon as he felt her warm lips moving against his._

_Derek pushed Nina against her bedroom wall as his tongue licked at her bottom lip; his wolf wanting more. She gladly accepted, opening her mouth slightly letting his tongue slip inside. Nina let out a moan, feeling herself getting hot. Derek pulled away, his lips moving their way to her neck. He licked and sucked at her neck as his hands started slipping underneath her towel. A knock on the door stopped Derek's wolf instantly, causing Derek to step away from Nina._

_"Everything alright in there, Nina?" Aunt Melissa spoke through the door. _

_Nina groaned, looking away from Derek. She stumbled over to her bedroom door, locking the door. "Just getting r-ready for bed" She slurred. _

_"A-Alright, Goodnight then" Melissa said in a confused tone before walking away from the door. _

_"Now where were w-" Nina stopped mid sentence as she noticed Derek, gone. Shrugging she walked over to her bed but stopped noticing his leather jacket on her floor. She bent down and picked it up, tossing it into bathroom. Feeling too tired to get ready, she dropped her towel and laid under her covers, naked._

Nina's head snapped up hearing her named being called. Hearing from where the voice was coming from, her head turned to the right, Allison staring at her with an amused look.

"You literally were drooling on the table" Allison spoke quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Oh, sorry" Nina felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"You're embarrassed about that? How about that your scarf came off-Who attacked your neck?" Allison giggled quietly.

Nina's eyes widened in horror, quickly grabbing the scarf off the desk, wrapping it back around her neck. Only one thing came to her mind. "Don't tell Lydia" Knowing Lydia would make a big deal about it, and won't shut up until she got the details.

Allison smiled, shaking her head at Nina, "Fine, I won't tell Lydia- or Scott" She laughed before looking back down at her cards.

Nina let out a nervous laugh, running her fingers through her hair, leaning her head against the palm of her hand.

_"_Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" She heard Lydia's voice echo through her ears.

"Cause I'm sort of not." Then there was Scott's voice.

"I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him."

"He brutally injured himself ramming into me."

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow. But he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at-peak performance"

"Okay." At this point she can tell Scott was rolling his eyes, not caring.

"I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers."

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone. In fact, it might even save someone."

"Fine! Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning– and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team. And Scott McCall can stay home, surfing the net for porn." Nina couldn't help but laugh at Lydia's last comment.

Later that night

Nina crossed her arms as she peaked inside Scott's room, noticing him gone she let out a deep sigh, "Where is he?" She mumbled to herself. She pushed his bedroom door open, flicking on the light switch. She looked around his room and smiled a little, his room reminded of her brothers room, Jeremy. She walked around, touching and looking at family pictures that were set on his dressers. Hearing noise come from Scott's bedroom window, she ran supernatural speed, pinning the figure up against the wall.

"It's Just me!" Scott yelled throwing his hands up.

Nina sighed pulling away from Scott, fixing his jacket. "Where were you? It's like 1 a.m."

"I was out looking for the other half of the body, which I did find" Scott took off his jacket, tossing it onto his bed.

"Where was it?" She raised her eyebrows at Scott.

"Derek's, it was buried literally by his house. He was the one who killed the girl in the woods. Stiles and I already told his dad, their going to check it out in the morning" Scott walked inside his bathroom, closing the bathroom door.

Nina gasped shocked, shaking her head frantically, "Scott! are you crazy?! How do you know it was him? It could've been anybody" She paced around his room running her fingers through her hair.

Scott opened the door slightly, watching his cousin pace around his room. "There was bite marks on the girls feet-bite marks, Nina" He sighed.

Nina stopped pacing and turned to look at her cousin, "Bite marks?" Her voice came out shaky.

"Yes, Bite marks. He buried the body"

Nina shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. "Alright, fine. Get some sleep, you have a big game tomorrow" She smiled at Scott before exiting out his room and entering her own.

Nina pulled up behind Stiles beat-up Jeep, turning off the ignition before hoping out her car. She walked over to Stiles Jeep, seeing scott lean against the car as he watched Derek's burnt house. She looked around noticing Stiles wasn't around. "Where's Stiles?" She asked Scott. Her eyes gazed over to the house, seeing police escort a cuffed Derek to a police car, Derek's eyes fixed on both of them with a small smirk on his lips before sitting inside the police car. "Stiles said he would be right b-" Scott stopped talking. Nina followed Scott's gaze, her eyes widened as well, seeing Stiles walking up to the police car with his hands shoved inside his front pockets.

"No. Oh, God." Scott turned away from the horrible scene.

Nina reacted quickly, her legs pushing herself towards the cop car. She walked over to the drivers side and opened the door, getting inside. "What the hell are you doing?" She said towards Stiles.

"I just wanted to ask him something" Stiles rolled his eyes turning to Derek.

"Oh right, of course he wants to talk to one out of the two people that got him arrested" She spoke sarcastically. "You and Scott are such idiots" She groaned.

Stiles waved his hand at her, not caring what she was saying.

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Nina looked over at Stiles, he's such a horrible liar.

"Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed– she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott and Nina can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" Stiles spoke quickly, leaning closer into the bars.

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you two can" Derek leaned closer, looking at Stiles then fixing his eyes on Nina. "And, trust me– you both want to." Stiles opened his mouth to say something until he was pulled out the police car.

"I had nothing to do with this" Nina mumbled knowing Derek could still hear her. She slipped out the front seat and closed the door quietly, crouching down and running to her car, leaving Stiles alone to deal with his father.

Nina grabbed her box of popcorn as she made her way to the bleachers which was filled with classmates and families. She noticed Lydia sitting by herself with empty spots. She walked herself up the bleachers, pushing past people trying not to drop her popcorn. She smiled as she sat down next to Lydia who had posters in front of her. "Hey, are those for the team" Nina asked Lydia.

"Uh-No, these are for Jackson, he needs encouragement so he can win us the game, obviously Scott isn't" Lydia said picking at her nails.

Nina sighed while nodding slowly, she grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed her mouth while watching the field.

"Hey Nina, Lydia" A soft voice spoke.

Nina Looked up and smiled, noticing Allison. She stood up, pulling Allison into a hug.

"Oh, yeah this is my Dad, Dad this is Nina and Lydia" Allison smiled at her dad.

"Nice to meet you girls" Her dad's voice gave Nina chills as she sat back down; Her heart already hated the man on pure instinct.

Nina stood up from her seat. She was furious that no one had passed to her cousin, Scott. He was wide open the whole time. Her mouth fell open as Jackson, the boy that was on the same team, pushed Scott to the ground before picking up the ball with his lacrosse stick, shooting the ball into the net, making another score for Beacon Hills High.

"That's it, Jackson! Get fired up! Fired up!" Coach yelled across the field.

Lydia stood up, grabbing a poster and lifting it into the air. "A little help girls?" She said looking at Nina And Allison. Nina stood up, helping Lydia hold up the poster, along with Allison.

Nina noticed Scott's eyes on them, she smiled a little at him, "Don't worry Scott, you can do it" She whispered. Scott's face lit up slightly, turning his attention back to the game.

"Only to me." Nina heard Jackson's voice.

"But what if he's open?" Another voice she recognized.

"Who's the captain, you or me?"

"Jackson, come on, dude, I just wanna win." The voice pleaded.

"We will win."

"But–"

"What did I say? Huh? What–did–I say?"

"Don't pass to McCall." The voice mumbled, annoyed with Jackson.

Nina felt now-hatred towards Jackson. He was the reason Scott wasn't scoring points. She quickly stood up from her seat again, seeing Scott jumped off another guys shoulder, catching the ball in his lacrosse stick before taking off down the filed, dodging every player. Scott lunged his lacrosse stick forward, throwing the ball through the Net; She knew he had _shifted_. Score after Score, Scott was becoming more powerful. With 20 seconds on the clock, Scott stood there, looking around-for prey.

"C'mon Scott, you can do it, Scott" Nina and Scott both heard her whisper. Hearing Allison's voice, Scott's attention went back to the game, before the opposing team can hit him, he quickly threw the ball into the net; winning the game.

Nina screamed as she hugged Allison and Lydia, the girls cheering loudly. Allison pulled away, quickly running down the bleachers smiling. Nina ran down the bleachers, but stopped my her Aunt Melissa. She hugged Melissa and smiled at her warmly, "Can you believe it? Scotty won the game" Melissa said smiling.

Nina laughed loudly before shaking her head, "Don't call him Scotty-every again" She laughed again, walking away to the field. She looked around noticing, Stiles, Allison and Scott missing. Her eyes shifted towards the School, hearing glass shattering. She ran towards the school and into the hall way. Nina can hear Allison calling for Scott, him not replying. She ran down the hall and pushed the boys locker room door open. She walked slowly inside while looking around. She looked forward seeing Stiles peeking around the corner, She quickly walked over grabbing stiles on the shoulder, causing him to jump.

"God, don't do that" Stiles whispered.

Nina leaned over his shoulder, looking where he was. She smiled in relief seeing Scott and Allison kissing. She watched Allison pull away with a smiled on her face, turning away from scott, "Bye Stiles, Nina" Allison waved as she walked out the locker room.

Scott stood there with a goofy smile on his face, walking up to Stiles and Nina. "I kissed me" he spoke in a dreamy tone.

"We saw" Stiles spoke up.

"She kissed me"

"Saw that too. That's pretty good, huh?" Nina smiled at Scott.

"I–I–I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad" Scott looked between Stiles and Nina.

"Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then." Stiles began to walk away until Nina caught his arm.

"What?"

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And–" Nina said impatient.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Stiles said putting his hands on his hips.

"Are you kidding?" Scott said in disbelief while Nina stood there smiling. She knew Derek didn't kill that girl in the woods, he may seem mean but she see's right through his tough act.

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was

Laura Hale." This caught Nina's attention.

"Hale?" Scott was shocked just as much as she was.

"Derek's sister"

Nina's Outfit - www. polyvore./somethings_not_right/set?id=112011836


End file.
